Bechloe- Hidden Feelings
by PerfectPitcher2000
Summary: Beca Mitchell was in love with a girl called Chloe Beale, but Beca was with Jesse. Even though her heart didn't belong to Jesse she wasn't sure Chloe felt the same way. One night at the campfire could change everything, but is it too late? Chloe had been waiting for three years. Had she given up hope? Should she wait anymore? May contain pitch perfect 2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1- The Campfire Kiss

**Hey guys I'm new to fanfiction so let me know what you think about my version as to why Bechloe should be real. This is set during Pitch Perfect 2 around the campfire and onwards.**

"Come on Bellas gather around," Aubrey demanded "we are going to play a little game." With the smile rising on Audrey's face Beca knew exactly what the game was going to be. "We are going to play Truth Or Dare," her smile was now mischievous, she had a plan set In motion once Chloe had told her best friend she thought she was falling in love with Beca Mitchell three years ago. Once she started seeing signs from Beca she decided to give the two a little budge. Of course Beca didn't know of Chloe's feelings but she sure knew what the girls had in mind if one of them chose dare.

Beca was currently with Jesse but things between them were not very strong, due to the fact she was also in love with the perky redhead. Obviously their feelings for one another were blind to the other one. Chloe wouldn't tell Beca how she felt due to her being with Jesse and Beca wouldn't tell Chloe as she feared rejection. Plus the two were the best of friends and neither one wanted to compromise their friendship.

Suddenly all of the Bellas were around the campfire and raring to play.

Aubrey started the game off by asking Stacie, "truth or dare Stacie," she was rather surprised to be going first but quickly responded, "DARE!" Aubrey then Looked around the fire for inspiration when she had a light bulb idea.

"I dare you to climb up the tree and hang like a bat like Lilly does," Stacies eyes widened with fear but she soon climbed the tree and was doing what was asked.

Even though Stacie was an expert at climbing Cynthia Rose stood below the tree yelling, "I'll protect you, I'll protect you!" Causing Fat Amy to burst out In laughter.

The game was going one for an extremely long time and Beca nor Chloe had chosen dare. Beca was too scared and Chloe wanted to share her secrets with the fellow Bellas. After a while Beca was almost sure that Fat Amy was going to choose her and she knew she had to choose dare or the girls would think bad of her.

After about 10 minutes of playing it was Fat Amy's turn to ask someone when she turned to Beca. She smiled and said, "truth or dare Becs?"

Beca sighed "dare," Fat Amy smiled as she looked around the fire finally saying, "I dare you to kiss Chloe for 1 minute minimum."

Becas face blushed as she whispered over to Chloe "sorry," only to stand up and make her way to Chloe.

Chloe then whispered "you don't have to do the dare if you don't want, don't worry I won't be offended."

Beca thought Chloe didn't want her to do it slightly but silently sighing to herself. Thinking about it for a little while whilst sitting beside Chloe She then gently but passionately placed her soft lips onto Chloe's. The kiss was exactly what both the girls had wanted, even though the other girl was completely unaware. The Bellas were counting as the kiss between the two females deepened. It was just a normal kiss even though they both wanted more. Becas hands were placed gently onto Chloe's hips where as Chloe's hands were wrapped around the other females neck. The kiss lasted 2 minutes in total with both the two girls needing to breathe for air.

After the game of truth or dare was over they returned to their large tent the girls were crammed into. Most of the girls were asleep where as both Chloe and Beca were awake back to back.

"Are you awake Becs?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I'm awake," Beca responded.

All they could think about was the kiss and how they both wanted it to continue forever. Their lips on the others lips was like heaven. Beca knew she had to end things with Jesse but after three years of a relationship that then becomes hard. But she decided she was going to do it the next time she saw him.

Once she finished thinking she realised Chloe was talking the whole time. "Sorry," Beca responded after some time, this confused Chloe giving her the wrong idea, it made her feel as though Beca didn't feel the way she did.

"It's okay," Chloe said trying to keep the tears inside.

After a long awkward silence between the two they both was sure the other was asleep. Chloe In fact was wide awake. Thinking the other girl was asleep she whispered, "I love you Becs," this made Becas eye shoot poem but she didn't turn around from facing in Lilly's direction.

Chloe sighed as she drifted off into a long sleep not prepared for what might happen next.

They both wanted the same thing but neither one could tell the other. Once Beca heard what Chloe said she had a smile that lit up her face like the sun, but what about Jesse? What was she going to do? She didn't want to hurt Jesse, after all he was her best friend. She loved him just not in the way he loved her. She never really did, she always wanted the redhead but was never 100% sure that the redhead liked her back. Now she was sure and something had to be done, but will she be too late?

Hey guys so that's all for chapter 1, I will be doing more and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's short but I wanted to leave a suspense but I have a whole storyline planned and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2- Chloe's New Boy Toy

_***1 week after the last***_

Beca was laying on her bed thinking about what to do, not only with her future but with her Jesse and Chloe situation. Was it a situation? Either way Beca had a lot of thinking to do. She wasn't sure how to break up with Jesse as she had never been in a serious relationship. The only thing she knew was that she had to do it before the world championships. She had been with Jesse for nearly 3 years and wanted to do it before their anniversary.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Beca you in here?" questioned legacy (Emily)

"Yeah come in," Beca replied slightly confused as to what Emily wanted.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Chloe, she's been acting rather... Different lately and I was wandering if you knew anything about it."

Beca and Chloe hadn't really spoken or hung out much after the whole kiss and tent situation. Generally Beca was concerned, but she couldn't deal with it right now, she had a lot of thinking to do.

"Sorry legacy I haven't really spoken to her," Beca replied honestly after some time.

"Oh well thanks anyway," Emily said whilst exiting the room.

After talking with Emily Beca realised what she had to do. Beca had decided that she was going to text Jesse and tell him to meet her for coffee at the nearest diner.

She had to end things with him now before she felt too guilty to.

Once Jesse arrived at the diner she asked her what she wanted and she just simply shook her head trying to give him the hint something was up. He received the hint from the now gloomy Bella and say across from her.

Beca spoke first saying, "I have to talk to you about something."

Jesse had figured that out on his own when Beca texted eventually replying, "you can tell me anything Becs."

Beca felt her stomach drop as she was about to break the news to Jesse when Chloe walked into the diner. Beca thought to herself, nice timing red, but kept her thoughts to herself. Jesse noticed Beca look over to Chloe with a twinkle in her eye, he saw that twinkle whenever Chloe came into the room but tried to ignore it.

Beca finally spoke, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice them saying," I'm sorry Jesse, I know we are great friends and I know what I'm about to say is going t-,"

She was cut off when Jesse said "I know Becs, I know you have feelings, strong feelings that you can not express for red, I've known for a while but tried to ignore it, I'm ok with it though, so should talk to her, tell her."

Beca was extremely surprised hearing Jesse say what he did, how did he know,was it that obvious. Once she was about to speak a young, and handsome man walked in joining Chloe in the line. Becas heart sunk once she saw the two laughing and then when he grabbed her hand leading her out of the diner she thought she heard her heart break. Jesse was facing away and didn't see what had just happened, when he said "go get her Becs,"

Beca just responded, " thank you for understanding Jess you are the greatest person and friend ever, I really hope you find that special girl one day."

She then got up and left.

Beca decided she needed some time alone to process what had just happened. She broke up with Jesse to be with Chloe, only to see Chloe with another guy. Thinking this made her mad, not just mad, infuriated. She felt the anger rush to her cheeks, or was that jealousy. Beca didn't know how she felt really, suddenly Fat Amy walked in to the room that they shared.

"How's it hanging Becs?" Amy asked

Amy didn't see the look on Becas face until she turned around to face her,

"I'm ok how are you? how's things with Bumper?"

Amy completely ignored the question asking, "have you been crying?"

Beca had no idea what she was feeling but yes, it made Beca effin Mitchell cry.

"Yeah I broke it off with Jesse, I wasn't feeling it anymore," she truthfully responded.

"No," Amy said "you broke it off with Jesse so that you could get with red, but then you heard about red and that guy she's been hanging with recently."

Amy knew all the gossip, it's like she thrived on it. Beca just nodded in response.

"I knew it, I knew Bloe was... Oh Beca I'm so sorry," Amy realised what she was about to say would crush Beca stopping while ahead.

"It's ok I just need some alone time," Beca said in a way hinting Amy to leave and she did.

Beca was now alone like she wanted, but what she really wanted was for Chloe to be hers. Beca was debating with herself whether or not to tell Chloe how she feels. Did Chloe even feel that way for Beca? Beca remembered back to when she met Chloe and when the redhead invaded her shower. This brought a smile to the corner of Becas mouth. That smile soon faded though once she heard the perky redhead approaching her door.

She didn't even knock she just entered saying, "hey Becs how's it going?"

Once Chloe saw the look on the younger brunettes face she immediately asked again, " what's wrong Becs you look glum."

Beca just sat there not intending on responding

Chloe them spoke again, "did you and Jesse fight,"

Beca decided to reply, "no I broke up with him, I wasn't feeling it anymore."

This made the redhead want to smile but she just asked, "was there a particular reason you suddenly broke it off?"

Beca knew there was, obviously, but simply replied, "I haven't been feeling it for a while now I just didn't know how to tell him."

Chloe simply nodded and walked over to sit on the brunettes bed to comfort her when Beca rose and left the room without saying another word. This confused Chloe as she went to follow her but Amy cut in and said, "just leave her she needs some alone time to think things through."

Obviously Chloe didn't know what things but she just left and went to her own room.

Beca was alone now, she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she wanted to be alone. She couldn't be in the same room as Chloe right now. Beca couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy Chloe was with earlier that day. She has never seem him before. She knew it wasn't Tom but had no idea who he was. Was me Chloe's new boy toy, or was he her boyfriend, or friend or... Who was he. Beca was desperate to find out and decided to go on a mission. She was going to call it, operations find Chloe's boy toy, that name seemed to amuse her. She had no idea where to start but she thought to herself, where do hot guys usually hang out. At first she thought the football field and then-.

Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you are enjoying it so far. The chapters will be getting longer but I'm still trying to think what to write. Hope to hear some reviews soon.


	3. Chapter 3- Feelings Within

**_*continuing on from the last*_**

Beca was headed towards the gym when she caught a familiar face in the corner of her eye, it was to guy she saw Chloe with. She headed toward him them stopped realising she had no idea what to say. Was she about to confront him? He didn't know her and she didn't know him. She decided to just start a conversation.

"Hi I'm Beca, I saw you over here and thought you looked lonely,"

The guy responded, " hi I know your Beca, your Chloe's friend, I'm James."

Beca was confused why did Chloe tell him about her, wanting to know more she asked, "how do you know Chloe?"

"She's my cousin," he said

This automatically brought a huge smile to her was honestly relieved that he wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't know how she would feel if he were. Beca totally forgot he was there and ran off to find Chloe.

it took her a while to think about where she might be. All Beca had on her mind was telling Chloe how she felt. She didn't want to miss her opportunity again. Soon she looked about her surroundings and realised she was headed in the direction of the Bella rehearsal room.

The first place she tried was the Bella rehearsal room where the majority of the bellas were, well all of them except Chloe. Even though Chloe was the one who organised the meeting. Once Beca go there the Bellas were asking if she had seen Chloe but obviously she hadn't. She then thought about where Chloe could be. Next she went back to the Bella house. In the distance as she opened the door to the Bella house she heard crying. She automatically knew it was Chloe and went to knock on the door when she heard Chloe say, "why doesn't she get it."

Beca froze and wanted to see if Chloe was going to say something else and she did.

"Ever since that day I've been sending her signs yet she doesn't get it, I told her I wanted to experiment more in college in the tent she she just said I was weird."

Beca knew at that point Chloe was talking about her. She didn't know what to do. What if Chloe didn't want to see her? She decided to put her feelings and thoughts to one side. She knocked on the door. It swung open as she knocked, she could see choke had been crying and it broke her heart a little inside.

"Hey Chlo everything okay?"

Chloe was extremely shocked to see Beca standing at the door. But she just responded, "yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Beca knew she was lying after all she heard everything. "You weren't at Bella rehearsal and I was worried."

This brought a small smile to Chloe's face, but that soon disappeared. Beca made her way over to comfort the redhead. She wasn't very good with feelings but when it came to Chloe she didn't mind.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah Chloe?" Replied Beca.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well I needed to see you and well I thought you might be here,"

This confused Chloe, why did Beca need to see her?

 **Chloe's POV**

So Beca is comforting me and said she needed to see me. Should I ask her what for. Would she tell me? I hope she didn't hear what I said before, if she did she would never see me the same. Well she's comforting me so she obviously didn't. Right? I wish I could tell her how I feel. I remember seeing her with Jesse in the diner earlier today but I don't think she saw me. Why does Jesse have to be so lucky and get the perfect girl? Why not me? Chloe thought for a little while until she was interrupted.

"You okay chlo?" Beca asked

Crap I forgot she was here. "Yeah I'm fine," I tried to smile

"I can tell something is wrong chlo, you can't hide it from me."

That was true Chloe couldn't hide anything from Beca except how she felt, she's been doing that for three years now. But after hiding her deep feelings for the younger girl it was getting to hard. Those feelings grew everyday.

"Serious I'm fine, how's things with you and Jesse?" Chloe asked

"We broke up, I wasn't feeling it."

This made Chloe smile. Maybe there was hope.

Becas POV

Did she smile when I told her I broke up with Jesse.

"Oh Becs I'm sorry, are you okay?" Chloe asked

"Yeah I'm fine, better than I thought actually."

I need to tell her how I feel and soon before it kills me. She's just so damn gorgeous, and thought eyes are mesmerising.

"Hey chlo?" I asked

"Yeah?"

And that's all for this chapter, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for then next few chapters let me know, I'd love to see what you think. I know this ones quite short but I just had to leave the suspense.


	4. Chapter 4- Feelings Exchanged

**_*continuing on from the last*_**

"Hey Chlo?" I asked

"Yeah?"

For a moment I got lost in her eyes and completely forgot what was happening until she shook me back into reality.

"Yeah Beca?" She sounded kind of anxious

"Ever since I met you and you said we were going to be fast friends I thought you were really weird bu-"

She cut me off "Beca it's okay I know I'm weird you don't have t-"

I returned the favour, "I really really like you." That made her shut up. "Ever since the shower when you completely invaded my bubble I felt a connection that I couldn't describe."

"What about Jesse?" She asked

"I love Jesse but not in that way, I never really have, I guess after I kissed him at the ICCAs I tried to love him, but something drew me to you and every time I tried to ignore the feeling, but the look in your eyes, and your beautiful smile and well everything about you drew me right back." Beca felt strange actually saying these things to Chloe herself but she had to be honest, she did like her after all.

Chloe's eyes were lit up as bright as the sun, and I could see a glow I never saw before. She didn't waste any time, she leaned in and I did the same, the next thing you know our lips were connected. It was like that night at the campfire except more real. This time it was more passionate and heated. Our lips were moving in motion like they were meant to be. The kiss was shorter than the campfire one but this time it was different, and I loved every second of it.

 **Chloe's POV**

OH MY GOD, I just kissed Beca effin Mitchell. My dream finally came true. Beca chose me after all these years of waiting it finally paid off. She likes me and I like her. Realising I haven't told her that I blurted out "I really really like you too by the way," this made her smile which made me smile.

I've never seen Beca smile so much the whole time I've known her. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine and her eyes were glistening under the light.

"So what does this mean?" I asked not even realising.

Beca sat there for a second until she replied, "well I really like you and you really like me so I think ummm," she paused for a second before continuing, "Chloe Beale will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I was shocked at first but I couldn't help the blush appearing on my face, this was the happiest day of my life so far.

"Of course," was all I could say before she leaned in placing a passionate peck on my lips. Today was the best day ever. If I may I quoted Emily in my head, thinking to myself, man who feels like a winner tonight. This made me chuckle aloud, confusing Beca in front of me.

"What's so funny?" Her face was puzzled,

"Oh nothing I quoted Emily in my mind and it was funny to me,"

"What did you say?"

Damn I wasn't expecting her to ask what I actually said, "umm well I said who feels like-"

"A winner tonight," she finished my sentence.

We both laughed. I can't believe I got the girl, this is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

 **Becas POV**

Tonight is like a dream one true, I never thought she actually liked me back. When she asked me what this meant, honestly I freaked out. I've never done this thing before, only with Jesse and he's a dude. Asking her to be my girlfriend was the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life, but it was worth it. My dream had now officially come true. But where would this lead, we were both graduating soon, in like a few months. After finals would we still be together? I had a bunch of unanswered questions in my mind but I decided we would get to that later I should just like in the moment whilst it lasts.

"Hey chlo?" I asked

"Yeah Becs,"

"Wanna go for a walk round campus with me?"

"Sure thing babe,"

Hold up did she just call me babe, now I'm officially freaking out and I think she noticed as she said, "sorry Becs too soon?"

"No it's okay babe." I winked

We chuckled and went to grab out coats for our walk around the campus.

thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it, can't believe I actually have people reading this. When I started writing this I wasn't expecting people to take the time and read this. So all I can really say is thank you sooooo much and if you like reading this review and tell me what you wanna hear.


End file.
